tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul McCartney:Man We Was Lonely (Guitar Tabs)
A6 D e|2------ ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2------------------------------|3------------------------------| G|2------------------------------|2------------------------------| D|2------------------------------|4------------------------------| A|0------------------------------|0------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- 2------ 0------|------- ------- 0------ -------| B|------------2------------------|------------3-----------3------| G|--------2----------------------|--------2----------------------| D|----5--------------------------|----4--------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Dm A7 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|3------------------------------|2------------------------------| G|2------------------------------|2------------------------------| D|3------------------------------|2------------------------------| A|0------------------------------|0------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- 0------ -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|------------3-----------3------|------------2H3R2--------------| G|--------2----------------------|--------2----------------------| D|----3--------------------------|----2--------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2------------------------------|3------------------------------| G|0------------------------------|2------------------------------| D|2------------------------------|4------------------------------| A|0------------------------------|0------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- 2------ 0------|------- ------- 0------ -------| B|------------2------------------|------------3-----------3------| G|--------2----------------------|--------2----------------------| D|----5--------------------------|----4--------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Dm e|------- ------- ------- -------| B|3------------------------------| G|2------------------------------| D|3------------------------------| A|0------------------------------| E|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- 0------ -------| B|------------3-----------3------| G|--------2----------------------| D|----3--------------------------| A|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------| A6 e|2---2-- 2---2-- 2-2-2-2 2---2--|----2-2 ----2-- 2------ -------| B|2---2---2---2---2-2-2-2-2---2--|----2-2-----2---2--------------| G|2---2---2---2---2-2-2-2-2---2--|----2-2-----2---2--------------| D|2---2---2---2---2-2-2-2-2---2--|----2-2-----2---2--------------| A|0---0---0---0---0-0-0-0-0---0--|----0-0-----0---0--------------| E|-------------------------------|--------------------0---2---4--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|------------2H3R2--------------|-------------------------------| G|--------2----------------------|-------------------------------| D|----2--------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 00:26 A A6 A A6 ... e|----0-- ----2-- ----0-- ----2--|----0-- ----2-- ----2-- 2-2-2--| B|----2-------2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2---2-2-2--| G|----2-------2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2---2-2-2--| D|----2-------2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2---2-2-2--| A|----0-------0-------0-------0--|----0-------0-------0---0-0-0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Man, we was lonely, Yes, we was lonely E7 e|----0-0 ----0-- ----0-- ----0--|----0-- 0---0-- 0------ -------| B|----0-0-----3-------3-------3--|----3---3---3---3--------------| G|----1-1-----1-------1-------1--|----1---1---1---1--------------| D|----2-2-----2-------2-------2--|----2---2---2---2--------------| A|----2-2-----2-------2-------2--|----2---2---2---2--------------| E|----0-0-----0-------0-------0--|----0---0---0---0---0---2---4--| And we was hard to find a smile. pressed A6 e|----2-- ----2-- ----2-2 --2-2--|----2-- ----2-- ----2-2 2---2--| B|----2-------2-------2-2---2-2--|----2-------2-------2-2-2---2--| G|----2-------2-------2-2---2-2--|----2-------2-------2-2-2---2--| D|----2-------2-------2-2---2-2--|----2-------2-------2-2-2---2--| A|----0-------0-------0-0---0-0--|----0-------0-------0-0-0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Man, we was lonely, Yes, we was lonely E7 e|----0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0-0-0--|----0-- 0-0-0-- 0---0-0 0------| B|----3---3---3-------3---3-3-3--|----2---2-2-2---2---2-2-2---0--| G|----1---1---1-------1---1-1-1--|----2---2-2-2---2---2-2-2---0--| D|----2---2---2-------2---2-2-2--|----2---2-2-2---2---2-2-2---0--| A|----2---2---2-------2---2-2-2--|----0---0-0-0---0---0-0-0------| E|----0---0---0-------0---0-0-0--|-------------------------------| But now we're all the while. fine 00:47 Am7 B Em e|----5-5 5-5-5-- ------- 7------|----7-7 ----7-- ------- 7------| B|----8-8-8-8-8---7-----------7--|----8-8-----8---8---8---8------| G|----5-5-5-5-5-------8----------|----9-9-----9---9---9---9------| D|----5-5-5-5-5---7--------------|----9-9-----9---9---9---9------| A|----7-7-7-7-7---9--------------|----7-7-----7---7---7---7------| E|----5-5-5-5-5---7--------------|-------------------------------| I used ride on my fast city line, singing to Am7 B Em e|5---5-5 5-5-5-- ------- 7------|7---7-7 --7-7-- ------- 7-\-5--| B|8---8-8-8-8-8---7-----------7--|8---8-8---8-8-------8---8------| G|5---5-5-5-5-5-------8-------8--|9---9-9---9-9-------9---9------| D|5---5-5-5-5-5---7--------------|9---9-9---9-9-------9---9------| A|7---7-7-7-7-7---9--------------|7---7-7---7-7-------7---7------| E|5---5-5-5-5-5---7--------------|-------------------------------| songs that thought mine alone, alone. I were (alone) Am7 D Em e|----5-5 5-5-5-- 5---5-- 5------|7---7-7 --7-7-- ------- 7------| B|8---8-8-8-8-8---7---7---7------|8---8-8---8-8-------8---8------| G|----5-5-5-5-5---7---7---7------|9---9-9---9-9-------9---9------| D|----5-5-5-5-5---7---7---7------|9---9-9---9-9-------9---9------| A|----7-7-7-7-7---5---5---5------|7---7-7---7-7-------7---7------| E|----5-5-5-5-5------------------|-------------------------------| Now, me with love for the I am let lie my time Am7 B7 e|5---5-5 --5-5-- 5---5-5 --5-5--|7---7-7 --7-7-- 7---7-7 --7-7--| B|8---8-8---8-8---8---8-8---8-8--10--1010--1010--10--1010--1010--| G|5---5-5---5-5---5---5-5---5-5--|8---8-8---8-8---8---8-8---8-8--| D|5---5-5---5-5---7---7-7---7-7--|7---7-7---7-7---7---7-7---7-7--| A|7---7-7---7-7---9---9-9---9-9--|9---9-9---9-9---9---9-9---9-9--| E|5---5-5---5-5---7---7-7---7-7--|7---7-7---7-7---7---7-7---7-7--| home, home. (home) (home) E e|7------ ------- 7------ -------|7------ ------- 7-\---- -------| B|9---9-------9---9---9-------9--|9---9-------9---9-\------------| G|9---9-------9---9---9-------9--|9---9-------9---9-\------------| D|9---9-------9---9---9-------9--|9---9-------9---9-\------------| A|7---7-------7---7---7-------7--|7---7-------7---7-\------------| E|-------------------------------|--------------------0---2---4--| home 01:14 e|----2-- 2---2-- 2---2-2 ----2--|----2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- ----2--| B|----2---2---2---2---2-2-----2--|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--| G|----2---2---2---2---2-2-----2--|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--| D|----2---2---2---2---2-2-----2--|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--| A|----0---0---0---0---0-0-----0--|----0---0---0---0---0-------0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Man, we was lonely, Yes, we was lonely e|----0-- 0---0-- 0---0-0 0---0--|----0-- 0------ 0------ -------| B|----3---3---3---3---3-3-3---3--|----3---3-------3--------------| G|----1---1---1---1---1-1-1---1--|----1---1-------1--------------| D|----2---2---2---2---2-2-2---2--|----2---2-------2--------------| A|----2---2---2---2---2-2-2---2--|----2---2-------2--------------| E|----0---0---0---0---0-0-0---0--|----0---0-------0---0---2---4--| And we was hard to find a smile. pressed e|----2-- ----2-2 2---2-2 2-2-2--|----2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- ----2--| B|----2-------2-2-2---2-2-2-2-2--|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--| G|----2-------2-2-2---2-2-2-2-2--|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--| D|----2-------2-2-2---2-2-2-2-2--|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--| A|----0-------0-0-0---0-0-0-0-0--|----0---0---0---0---0-------0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Man, we was lonely, Yes, we was lonely e|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--|----0-0 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|----3-------3-------3---3---3--|----2-2-2---2---2---2---2---0--| G|----1-------1-------1---1---1--|----2-2-2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|----2-------2-------2---2---2--|----2-2-2---2---2---2---2---0--| A|----2-------2-------2---2---2--|----0-0-0---0---0---0---0------| E|----0-------0-------0---0---0--|-------------------------------| But now we're all the while. fine 01:35 Am7 B Em e|----5-5 5-5-5-- ------- 7------|7------ ----7-- ------- 7------| B|----8-8-8-8-8---7-----------7--|7H8-------------8--------------| G|----5-5-5-5-5---8---8----------|9---9-9-9-------9---9----------| D|----5-5-5-5-5---7--------------|9---9-9-9-------9--------------| A|----7-7-7-7-7---9--------------|7---7-7-7-------7--------------| E|----5-5-5-5-5---7--------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|11/12-----------11-/12--12-/14-|14/16-----------11/12---11-\9--| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| (bottleneck slide guitar/standard tuning) Am7 B Em e|5---5-5 5-5-5-- ------- 7------|7---7-7 7-7-7-- ------- 7-\-5--| B|8---8-8-8-8-8---7-----------7--|7H8-8-8-8-8-8---8--------------| G|5---5-5-5-5-5-------8-------8--|9---9-9-9-9-9---9---9----------| D|5---5-5-5-5-5---7--------------|9---9-9-9-9-9---9--------------| A|7---7-7-7-7-7---9--------------|7---7-7-7-7-7---7--------------| E|5---5-5-5-5-5---7--------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|9-/11-----------9/11--\-9-\-8--|8-/-9--------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Am7 D Em e|5---5-5 5-5-5-- 5---5-- 5------|7-7-7-7 ----7-- ----7-- 7---7--| B|8---8-8-8-8-8---7---7---7------|8-8-8-8-----8-------8-------8--| G|5---5-5-5-5-5---7---7---7------|9-9-9-9-----9-------9-------9--| D|5---5-5-5-5-5---7---7---7------|9-9-9-9-----9-------9-------9--| A|7---7-7-7-7-7---5---5---5------|7-7-7-7-----7-------7-------7--| E|5---5-5-5-5-5------------------|-------------------------------| Now, me with love for the I am let lie my time e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|11/12-----------11-/12--12-/14-|14/16-----------14/16----------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Am7 B7 e|5---5-5 --5-5-- 5---5-5 ----5--|7---7-- 7-7-7-- 7---7-- 7---7--| B|8---8-8---8-8---8---8-8-----8--10--10--101010--10--10--10--10--| G|5---5-5---5-5---5---5-5-----5--|8---8---8-8-8---8---8---8---8--| D|5---5-5---5-5---7---7-7-----7--|7---7---7-7-7---7---7---7---7--| A|7---7-7---7-7---9---9-9-----9--|9---9---9-9-9---9---9---9---9--| E|5---5-5---5-5---7---7-7-----7--|7---7---7-7-7---7---7---7---7--| home, home. (home) (home) e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|---------------15/17\15--------| G|14/16-----------14/16----------|14/16-------------------14/16--\ D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E e|7---7-7 7-7-7-- 7-\---- -------| B|9---9-9-9-9-9---9-\------------| G|9---9-9-9-9-9---9-\------------| D|9---9-9-9-9-9---9-\------------| A|7---7-7-7-7-7---7-\------------| E|--------------------0---2---4--| home e|------- ------- ----12- -------| B|--------------9/12-------------| G|11/13--------------------------| D|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------| 02:00 e|----2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- ----2--|----2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- ----2--| B|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--| G|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--| D|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--| A|----0---0---0---0---0-------0--|----0---0---0---0---0-------0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Man, we was lonely, Yes, we was lonely e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----5-------5------------------|----5-------5------------------| G|5/6-------------------------5-/|6---------------------------12-/ D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|----0-- 0---0-- 0---0-0 0-0-0--|----0-- 0---0-- 0------ -------| B|----3---3---3---3---3-3-3-3-3--|----3---3---3---3--------------| G|----1---1---1---1---1-1-1-1-1--|----1---1---1---1--------------| D|----2---2---2---2---2-2-2-2-2--|----2---2---2---2--------------| A|----2---2---2---2---2-2-2-2-2--|----2---2---2---2--------------| E|----0---0---0---0---0-0-0-0-0--|----0---0---0---0---0---2---4--| And we was hard to find a smile. pressed e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--- 12------12-----------------|----3-------3------------------| G|13--------------------------3-/|4-------------------3-/-4---4/5/ D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|----2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- ----2--|2---2-- 2---2-- 2-----2 2---2--| B|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--|2---2---2---2---2-----2-2---2--| G|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--|2---2---2---2---2-----2-2---2--| D|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--|2---2---2---2---2-----2-2---2--| A|----0---0---0---0---0-------0--|0---0---0---0---0-----0-0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Man, we was lonely, Yes, we was lonely e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----5-------5------------------|----5-------5------------------| G|6---------------------------5-/|6---------------------------3-/| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|----0-- 0---0-0 0-0-0-- 0---0--|----0-- 0-0-0-- 0---0-- -------| B|----3---3---3-3-3-3-3---3---3--|----2---2-2-2---2---2----------| G|----1---1---1-1-1-1-1---1---1--|----2---2-2-2---2---2----------| D|----2---2---2-2-2-2-2---2---2--|----2---2-2-2---2---2----------| A|----2---2---2-2-2-2-2---2---2--|----0---0-0-0---0---0----------| E|----0---0---0-0-0-0-0---0---0--|------------------------4---2--| But now we're all the while. fine e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- 5-----\ 4-/-5--| B|----4-------4------------------|--------5---------------4-/-5--| G|4---------------------------4-/|6------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|----0-0 0---0-- ----0-0 0---0--|0---0-- 0-0-0-- ----0-- -------| B|----3-3-3---3-------3-3-3---3--|2---2---2-2-2-------2----------| G|----1-1-1---1-------1-1-1---1--|2---2---2-2-2-------2----------| D|----2-2-2---2-------2-2-2---2--|2---2---2-2-2-------2----------| A|----2-2-2---2-------2-2-2---2--|0---0---0-0-0-------0----------| E|----0-0-0---0-------0-0-0---0--|------------------------4---2--| But now we're all the while. fine e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- 5-----\ 4-\-2--| B|5------------------------------|--------5----------------------| G|----------------------------4-/|6------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|----0-0 0-0-0-- ----0-- ----0--|----0-0 0-0-0-- 0---0-0 0-0-0--| B|----3-3-3-3-3-------3-------3--|----2-2-2-2-2---2---2-2-2-2-2--| G|----1-1-1-1-1-------1-------1--|----2-2-2-2-2---2---2-2-2-2-2--| D|----2-2-2-2-2-------2-------2--|----2-2-2-2-2---2---2-2-2-2-2--| A|----2-2-2-2-2-------2-------2--|----0-0-0-0-0---0---0-0-0-0-0--| E|----0-0-0-0-0-------0-------0--|-------------------------------| But now we're all the while. fine e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|3-/5---------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 02:32 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2------------------------------|3------------------------------| G|0------------------------------|2------------------------------| D|2------------------------------|4------------------------------| A|0------------------------------|0------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- 2------ 0------|------- ------- 0------ -------| B|------------2------------------|------------3-----------3------| G|--------2----------------------|--------2----------------------| D|----5--------------------------|----4--------------------------| A|0------------------------------|0------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|3------------------------------|2------------------------------| G|2------------------------------|0------------------------------| D|3------------------------------|2------------------------------| A|0------------------------------|0------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- 0------ -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|------------3-----------3------|------------2-H-3R2------------| G|--------2----------------------|--------2---------------2------| D|----3--------------------------|----2--------------------------| A|0------------------------------|0------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2------------------------------|3------------------------------| G|0------------------------------|2------------------------------| D|2------------------------------|4------------------------------| A|0------------------------------|0------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- 2------ 0------|------- ------- 0------ -------| B|------------2------------------|------------3-----------3------| G|--------2----------------------|--------2----------------------| D|----5--------------------------|----4--------------------------| A|0------------------------------|0------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| (. e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|3------------------------------|2------------------------------| G|2------------------------------|0------------------------------| D|3------------------------------|2------------------------------| A|0------------------------------|0------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- 0------ -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|------------3-----------3------|------------2H3R2--------------| G|--------2----------------------|--------2----------------------| D|----3--------------------------|----2--------------------------| A|0------------------------------|0------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs